


Resting Up

by Joycee



Series: Traumatic [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Genderplay, Injury Recovery, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Neal recuperates in the Burke home under the watchful eyes of Peter and Elizabeth, he devises some sexy fun with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. READY

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _Scratched Up_
> 
> (Can't seem to end this story.)

The first week of Neal's recovery at the Burkes goes by in a blur. His gastroenterologist, Dr. Jorge Martinez, prescribed Xanax three times per day for him and that keeps him in a pleasant haze. He sleeps all night and takes a couple of naps in the day time. He likes to chat with Elizabeth over coffee in the mornings and take Satchmo out for short walks. He looks forward to Peter coming home from work and they discuss cases over dinner.

If he drinks a glass of wine with dinner, as he loves to do, the alcohol and the pills combine to make him drunkenly affectionate with Peter. Elizabeth is amused and gives them a little space to be together. Peter keeps their sexual activities very gentle after the disaster of having rough sex too soon with Neal and landing him back in surgery.

Peter drives Neal to his first follow up appointment after Dr. Martinez cleared a blockage of his bile duct with an ERCP procedure. While they wait, Peter goes over his most recent case file while Neal looks through a magazine. When Neal is called back, Peter goes with him and watches while a nurse weighs Neal and takes his vital signs.

Peter grins as the young lady flirts outrageously with his gorgeous friend, but Neal pays little attention to her. Dr. Martinez comes in with his usual jovial greeting. "Hello, my friends! How is my difficult patient, Neal Caffrey, getting along? Any problems?"

Neal gives him a bland smile and shakes his head. Peter remarks, "The Xanax you gave him has kept him pretty subdued, Doctor."

Dr. Martinez nods, "We call that chemical restraint. No trying to sneak back to work early, eh?"

Neal smiles and Peter laughs, "Nope. He's been as docile as a house pet."

"Good, that's what I had in mind," the doctor winks at Neal. "If I cut back on the medication, will you behave yourself? You still need to take it easy for another week or so before you resume your normal activities."

Neal nods sincerely and Peter smiles at him affectionately. Dr. Martinez says, "Okay then, we'll cut back to just one pill at night before bed so the withdrawal won't be too abrupt and you will still get a good night's sleep. After another week, we'll make that night time pill optional. You can take it only if you need it."

"Thank you, Doctor," Peter smiles as Neal spaces out again. "You can see, those pills hit Neal pretty hard. Are you confident he's healed up now? He hasn't had any side effects that we can notice. No jaundice, no nausea, no cramps."

"Excellent. I'm going to order some blood tests today to be sure Neal's liver is functioning as it should, but I expect the results will be normal. When it has been one month after the ERCP, I would like to perform another gastroscopy just take a look around in there and be sure everything has healed properly. We can schedule a date for that before you leave today."

"Will it hurt?" asks Neal. Dr. Martinez responds, "It didn't hurt last time, did it?" Neal giggles, "I really can't remember." The doctor chuckles, "That's the whole idea."

The nurse draws several tubes of Neal's blood and they schedule his follow up endoscopy for a Friday morning in a couple of weeks. They step out into the bright sunshine and Peter suggests, "Want to get some lunch with me before I take you home?"

They stop in at a small deli near the hospital and order pastrami sandwiches. Peter has a German beer with his, but Neal sticks to tea. Neal's morning pill is wearing off so he is a little more alert for their conversation. He asks Peter to update him on the follow up for the last case they worked on together.

Peter assures him, "We've tracked down almost all of the forged Warhols and retrieved them now. Our criminal, Mike Mason, had a psych eval and I expect he'll be allowed to receive treatment while he serves his sentence. The judge was pretty lenient under the circumstances. He sent him to a detention facility for nonviolent crimes."

"I wonder if I could go visit him some time," Neal offers. "He seems so lost. I think he is estranged from his parents and I have the impression he doesn't have many friends."

"Well, his lover George Andrews has valiantly stuck by him. He hired him a lawyer and everything. His parents refused to have anything to do with him, though," Peter agreed.

"He just seems so vulnerable," Neal notes. "He retreats into his Missy Fairfeather personality to fulfill the dreams that Mike Mason can never accomplish. He actually has some talent as an artist, judging by the fake Warhols he produced."

"You kind of identify with him, don't you, Buddy?" smiles Peter gently. 

"I guess. I was so sick while I was in contact with him. I really didn't have a chance to try to talk him out of his scheme," Neal regrets.

Peter points out, "It was really too late for that. The prosecutor didn't include extra charges for him waving that gun around, though. Things could have gone a lot worse for him."

They pay the bill and Peter takes Neal home. Elizabeth is at work, so Neal is there alone. He wanders around the house aimlessly, looking at Peter's and Elizabeth's things. He thinks of Mike dressing up as Missy and wanders into Elizabeth's closet. He amuses himself by pulling out dresses on their hangers and holding them up to himself in front of a full view mirror.

When he hears Elizabeth come home, Neal makes sure her things appear undisturbed and goes downstairs to greet her. He gives her a kiss on the cheek and tells her, "My check up with Dr. Martinez went well. He's taking me off the Xanax during the daytime, so I should be little more useful around here."

"I'm glad you're getting well, Sweetie, but you know you don't have to earn your keep here," replies Elizabeth.

Neal says seriously, "I could really go home now, but Peter wants me to stay another week. I'm still supposed to take the Xanax every night for another week, but if I'm in your way, I'll be fine at home."

"No, why would you think that? I love having you here, Neal," Elizabeth assures him. "It's making Peter happy not to have worry about you, too. He would just be running over to check on you all the time."

Neal grins, "Well, at least now I'll be able to get groceries and cook for you. I'll get bored if I don't have anything to do."

"You have been kind of a zombie," teases Elizabeth. "I can see you are getting back to your mischievous, energetic self already!"

Neal helps her prepare dinner for that evening, preparing a gorgeous salad with his own special dressing. Peter comes in and his heart melts at the sight of his two favorite people huddled companionably in the kitchen.

Elizabeth turns around and gasps, "Oh Peter, you sneaked up on us! We were just planning a fun dessert. Neal's such a pleasure to have in the kitchen."

Peter puts his arms around her and gives her a heartfelt kiss. "I'm so glad you two get along so well. You won't mind if Neal stays here with us for one more week, will you, Hon?"

"Of course not!" Elizabeth assures him. "I already told him he's welcome to stay as long as he likes."

"Or, more like it, as long as you insist," smiles Neal, coming out of the kitchen. "Hey, we can enjoy a nice bottle of wine tonight without it knocking me out now that I'm off the medication."

Peter asks anxiously, "You're not feeling any negative effects from stopping the pills, are you?"

Neal reassures, "Well, so far, it's only one dose that I haven't taken and I'll be taking one at bedtime anyway. Come on, I'll pour that Bordeaux I brought you that you've been saving and then we can enjoy the good dinner Elizabeth made."

"With your help," Elizabeth amends fondly. Peter smiles and accepts a glass of rich red wine from Neal. He offers a toast, "To my wonderful wife and my best friend, and to good health!"

They all sip their wine and clink their glasses. After dinner, they sit at the table for a long time, enjoying their meal and the wine and pleasant conversation. Finally, Peter sits back and looks at Neal and Elizabeth with his heart overflowing with affection for them both. He declares, "I couldn't be any happier than I am right now, you two."

Two pairs of amused blue eyes look back at him and Elizabeth teases, "You're so sentimental, Hon."

Peter gets up and swoops in on her, enclosing her in a hug and pulling her up to take her upstairs to their bedroom. He turns on the stairs and winks at Neal, "Goodnight, Buddy."

Neal smiles at the two of them happily. He gets up and clears the table and does the dishes. As he puts the food away, he makes a mental list of groceries to buy the next day. He pours the last of the bottle of wine into his glass and retires to the couch in the living room. 

When Peter comes down a couple of hours later, he smiles at Neal sprawled out with an afghan pulled over him, watching a movie on television. He inquires, "Anything good?"

Neal smiles and sits up to make room for Peter. He replies, " _Some Like It Hot_ with Tony Curtis, Jack Lemmon and Marilyn Monroe."

"Oh, a classic," Peter nods enthusiastically. "Mind if I watch with you?"

"Of course not," Neal laughs. "This is your home after all, Peter." He pats the sofa cushion next to him invitingly.

Peter looks at Neal sentimentally and murmurs, "I wish it was your home, too. I love having you here."

They kiss and the movie is forgotten. After they make out for a few minutes, Peter pulls back and says regretfully, "I'm afraid I already made love to Elizabeth, Buddy. My recovery time isn't what it used to be."

Neal gives him a tender smile. "Oh, that's okay, I love kissing you." He adds mischievously, "I love blowjobs, too."

Peter bursts out laughing, "And you never miss an opportunity to get one, do you? Come on, you. Let's go up to your room and get you ready for bed and I'll tuck you in."

Neal leans in and kisses him some more. Neal loves the idea that he has a bedroom in Peter's home. He turns off the TV and they climb the stairs with Peter appreciating Neal's perfect ass in front of him.


	2. SET

Peter reminds Neal to take his pill and waits while he finishes up in the bathroom. He loves the fresh smell of toothpaste and soap mixed with Neal's own distinctive scent. He begins to rethink his remark about recovery time.

Neal notices and purrs, "You like blow jobs, too. Shall I?"

Peter nods foolishly. He lies back and lets Neal take control in his own inimitable way. At the height of his passion, Peter sits up and pushes Neal down. He kneels over him and thrusts his big hard cock into Neal's welcoming mouth. Peter doesn't understand how Neal is able to take him so deep in his throat, but he doesn't hesitate to plunge in and out until his excitement peaks and he pours hot semen into Neal's mouth.

When Peter catches his breath, Neal is lying back grinning at him lazily. He sexily licks his lips and Peter can see that Neal is stoned again from the Xanax and the wine he had earlier. Peter chuckles, "Your turn now, lover."

He nips aggressively at Neal's hot engorged cock and balls, then combines tongue work with skillful handling to pleasure him. When Neal is almost ready to come, Peter flips him over. He reaches into a bedside drawer and retrieves some lube. He greases his fingers and begins fucking Neal's hole with his fingers. Neal moans with pleasure and writhes in response to Peter's thrusts.

Peter reaches his other hand under Neal where his drippy cock is grinding into the mattress. When Peter encloses him in his fist, Neal bucks his hips up and stifles an ecstatic scream into the mattress as he comes. Peter withdraws his hand and massages Neal's back and arms and kisses his neck as Neal gradually relaxes. Peter chuckles as Neal becomes jelly soft under him.

Peter kisses Neal's neck one last time and climbs off of him. He sneaks quietly out of the room and back to his own bed. Elizabeth sighs humorously, "Everybody happy now, Hon?"

Peter nods and pulls Elizabeth next to him so he can curl around her and go to sleep. He remembers to say a quick prayer to thank God for his two amazing lovers.

In the morning, Neal finds himself alone in the house. Again he drifts into Elizabeth's closet and admires her clothing. He still remembers the thrill he felt when Mike Mason, dressed as Missy, lifted his white leather miniskirt to reveal his cock and balls to Neal.

At the time, Neal was gravely ill, but now he thinks of the crossdressing scenes in the _Some Like It Hot_ movie he watched the night before. He thinks it would be fun to dress up and surprise Peter.

Elizabeth comes up the stairs and startles him. He has headphones on so he didn't hear her come in. He jumps back from her closet and says weakly, "Oh, hey. I didn't know you were coming back home so soon."

Elizabeth looks at him curiously and wonders, "What are you doing in my closet, Neal?"

"Oh," he says vaguely, "I guess I was just admiring your stylish wardrobe, and truthfully, I was wondering what it would be like to dress in a woman's clothes."

Elizabeth nods, "Oh, because of your last case? Didn't your criminal have a female alter ego?"

"He did, a very sexy one," Neal admits. "Then last night I was watching _Some Like It Hot_ on TV."

"Ah yes, a classic. I see," Elizabeth chuckles. "Well, what strikes your fancy? I'm afraid my clothes will be too small for you, though."

Neal nods, "Yeah, I was just thinking about it anyway. Do you think Peter would find it sexy?"

Elizabeth's eyes sparkle and she chuckles, "I've got a great idea!" She pulls out a black man-tailored tuxedo jacket and matador pants from the back of the closet and a long red silk shawl. "What if I dress like a man and you dress like a woman? That should confuse Peter!"

"I love it!" exclaims Neal. He takes the shawl from her and wraps it around himself. He strikes a sexy pose and asks flirtatiously, "What do you think? Do I look pretty?"

"Hmm," Elizabeth snickers, "I'm afraid it is going to take a little work. I've got an idea. Let's go to a thrift shop and find something festive in your size."

"Okay, Will you help me with makeup and everything?" Neal enthuses. "Do you think I should get a wig, too?"

Elizabeth laughs out loud at his child like enthusiasm. Then she frowns, "I can't do it right now, though, Neal. I really just came home to get something I forgot. I've got to get back to work."

"That's fine. Don't worry," Neal assures her. "I want to go out and shop for groceries and wine. I know where there's a thrift store I can check out, too."

Neal sentimentally returns to the thrift store he went to when he first got out of jail, the one where he met June with her armful of Byron's Devore suits. He chooses a red floor length chiffon evening gown, a silver lame draped blouse, a short black sharkskin skirt and a midnight blue negligee. 

He stops at a small store catering to sophisticated metrosexuals and buys some sexy lingerie. Neal takes his secret purchases back to the Burkes and hides them carefully in the closet in the guest bedroom, his bedroom. 

Noting the time, Neal hurries back out to the grocery store to get what he needs for the soufflé he wants to prepare for dinner along with some fresh fruits and vegetables, Italian bread and a couple of bottles of Italian wine to complement his menu. He makes it back home and gets things put away just as Elizabeth comes in.

At her suggestion, Neal pours them each a glass of wine and takes her upstairs to see his clothing purchases. The two giggle over his choices and Elizabeth points out that he will need some shoes to wear with them. She promises to help him try on his outfits in the morning.

Peter comes in and smiles when he hears them talking and giggling together upstairs. He calls out, "Hey, what's going on up there. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

They come tumbling down the stairs, with Neal exclaiming that he hasn't started dinner yet. Peter suggests, "Why don't you save it for tomorrow then. We'll order some Thai tonight. I'll go pick it up."

Neal is relieved since he hates to be rushed in the kitchen. While Peter goes to get the takeout, though, Neal makes them a whipped cream and fruit dessert. Elizabeth sets the table and, when Peter returns, they all sit down to eat.

Peter tells them about a new case that came in that day, but it's a boring financial fraud matter that doesn't interest Neal. Peter raves over Neal's dessert, making him smile proudly. Neal yawns and stretches and confesses, "I'm exhausted. This is the first day I didn't take any Xanax and I may have overdone it a little bit. I think I'll just go up and relax in a warm bath and go to bed early."

Peter looks concerned and reminds him, "You promised Dr. Martinez you would still take it easy, Buddy. I can call him and ask him to put you back on the Xanax if you're going to be too active."

"No, please, it's nothing. I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed early. That's good, right?" Neal protests.

Peter stands up and goes over to lean down and give Neal a little kiss on his head. He agrees, "You're right. I'm being overprotective."

Elizabeth smiles and begins carrying dishes to the kitchen. She suggests, "Peter, why don't you take Satchmo out?"

Neal lies in his bed after his bath and lets the Xanax lull him. Feeling comfortable and cared for, he fantasizes about what he is going to do with his new feminine clothes. His hand drifts down to enclose his cock and he falls asleep in that position with a little smile on his lips.


	3. GO

Neal feels ambitious when he wakes up and decides to make an eggplant lasagna from scratch. He is wrist deep in pasta dough when Elizabeth comes in. She gives Neal a delighted look and swipes a little flour off the end of his nose. She cries, "What a treat! I didn't know you were so domestic. I mean, I know you can cook, but really, making your own noodles?

Neal grins, "I enjoy the satisfaction of making something from start to finish. I guess it's the artist in me."

"Very creative," Elizabeth agrees appreciatively. "Well, when you have a chance, I came home so you could try on your new girl clothes for me."

"Oh, I forgot! Listen, I'll be at a good stopping place just as soon as I roll these out and cut them," Neal responds. "It'll just be a few more minutes."

"All right, well, I'll go upstairs and scrounge around for some makeup we can use. Come on up when you're ready."

Neal efficiently lays out his noodles and covers them with plastic wrap. He cleans off the kitchen counter, washes his hands and hurries up to see what Elizabeth is doing.

Elizabeth is talking on her phone, "Oh. Now? Really? Well, can't you talk them out of it? Okay, okay, I'll be there shortly. I understand."

She turns to Neal regretfully, "Oh, Neal, I have to go back to work. Seems the D'Angelos are suddenly demanding a new venue for their party this weekend. There's no way I can make that happen at this late date. I'll just have to go talk them down."

Neal hides his disappointment, "Oh, that's okay. We can do it some other time. I think I'll just put on the negligee tonight and see how Peter responds to it."

Elizabeth is already thinking of what to say to her clients. She responds vaguely, "That's a good idea. You know, I doubt if I'll be home for dinner after all. I'm really going to have come up with some magic tricks to satisfy the D'Angelos."

Neal looks dismayed, "Oh no. You won't be here for my pasta then? I could try to save it, but it's so much better fresh. Maybe we could wait and eat late."

"No, no, you and Peter go ahead," Elizabeth smiles at him. "Make it a special night for him and I'll help you play dress up some other day. Okay, Sweetie?"

Neal gives in graciously, "Of course, it is. I understand. I'll make another special meal just for you one night."

After she leaves, Neal gets out his new female clothing and lingerie and fingers them wistfully. He was looking forward to Elizabeth helping him put on some makeup and other finishing touches. He shakes his head at his new interest in looking feminine. It's something he never thought of before he saw Mike in his short skirt.

Neal finishes layering his lasagna and puts it in the oven. He goes upstairs and takes a shower, paying special attention to his grooming. He decides he will wait until after dinner to change into his negligee.

As he is removing the lasagna from the oven, he glances at the time. Peter should arrive soon so he fusses over setting the table for them and lights some candles. He opens a bottle of Pinot Noir for dinner and pours himself a glass. He savors the rich red wine with cherry and cinnamon highlights and nods with satisfaction.

He smiles as he discovers a bottle of Galliano, the sweet, yellow, vanilla-anise flavored Tuscan liqueur in an iconically elegant long necked bottle. He daydreams about excusing himself to go change into his gown before he offers it to Peter after dinner. Then he hurries into the kitchen to put the warm garlic toast into a basket to serve. 

Neal sits down and sips his wine while he waits for Peter. It's getting late and he's worrying about how long he can keep his dinner warm when Peter calls. He listens dejectedly as Peter apologizes and explains that he needs to spend the evening in the van with Jones following up on a hot new development in their case.

Neal hangs up and sighs. He goes into the kitchen and begins to wrap up all the food to put it away. It won't be quite as good another night, but Neal doesn't want to eat his special meal alone. He fixes himself a plate with a little fruit and cheese and crackers and goes back out to the candlelit living room. 

He spots the Galliano and giggles as he decides to make Harvey Wallbangers. He grabs a pitcher and pours in one and a half cups of vodka, three cups of orange juice and a half cup of Galliano. He finds some tall glasses and fills one with crushed ice and pours the cocktail into it. 

A half hour later, Neal has eaten some of the fruit and cheese and finished his sweet drink. He pours another glass for himself and wanders upstairs to try his gown on. First he amuses himself by putting on his new lingerie. He has purchased a set of lavender lace bikini pants and camisole, which he tries on first. 

He models it in front of Elizabeth's full length mirror, striking sexy poses. He shrugs and decides he prefers the other set that he bought in black satin to wear under the midnight blue negligee. He puts on a little of the expensive sexy cologne that he splurged on and then slips on the black panties and low cut spaghetti strapped form fitting top. 

He's feeling very loose from the cocktails and he amuses himself by pretending he is showing off for Peter. He adopts a pouty look and bends over as if to pick something up off the floor, showing his gorgeous ass off to full advantage. He strokes himself enough to see how he looks with a decent hard on.

He guiltily searches through Elizabeth's underwear drawer and finds a pair of black stockings He manages to pull the stockings up to just below his knees. He pulls on the sexy blue negligee and admires himself lounging up against the doorway. He runs one black stockinged toe down his other calf and twines one hand in his hair.

Suddenly he hears noise downstairs and wonders who is home. Peter's voice comes booming up the stairs, "Neal? Are you here? The candles look nice."

Neal self consciously gathers his gown around him. Then, armed with liquid courage, he calls downstairs, "I'll be down in a minute, Peter. Fix yourself a Harvey Wallbanger. They're in the pitcher on the table. There's ice in the bucket."

He takes a last look in the mirror to reassure himself and heads for the stairs. He pauses at the top to listen to Peter chuckling and pouring his drink. Neal draws himself up and arranges his face in as sexy an expression as he can manage and starts downstairs. He pauses halfway down and waits for Peter to look up and see him.

Peter turns around to call upstairs again when he sees Neal standing there in his sexy gown. He gulps a big swallow of his drink and gives a low whistle, "Wow! Look at you."

Neal ducks his head and bats his lush lashes. The deep blue of the gown brings out the startling color of his eyes and his cheeks are naturally flushed. He gives Peter a little smile and slowly descends the stairs. He is rewarded by the adoring look Peter gives him in addition to the obvious sign of arousal in his pants.

Neal murmurs, "Hi there, big boy. Glad to see me?" Peter nods speechlessly and Neal pursues, "Like my outfit? It's new."

Peter reaches out for him and growls, "I love it. Come here, you. Mmm, you smell delicious."

Neal coyly looks up at him and pouts, "I cooked you a delicious lasagna, but you didn't come home in time for dinner. I thought you were going to spend the night in the van."

Peter chuckles, "We got lucky and made the bust, so I came home. So this is how you amuse yourself when no one is home. Where's Elizabeth anyway?"

"Don't you want to be alone me, Peter?" Neal flirts as he brushes his ass against him suggestively. "Elizabeth has to work late."

Peter's mouth is dry and he gulps his drink. He says nervously, "I haven't drunk Harvey Wallbangers since I was in college. I think I may need another one. God, Neal, you look so sexy."

Neal is thrilled with Peter's reaction. He pushes him into a chair and perches on his lap. "Just a little surprise for you. I'm glad you like it."

Peter strokes one black stockinged leg and laughs a little as he feels the hair beneath the stocking. He runs his fingers up Neal's leg and slips the stocking off.

Neal grabs it and tickles Peter's neck with it. He squirms comfortably in Peter's lap so they can feel each other's erections and giggles. "Come on and kiss me, big boy."

Peter enthusiastically complies and then removes Neal's other stocking. Neal confesses, "Those didn't really fit very well anyway. They're Elizabeth's."

Peter trails his fingers over Neal's silk covered hips and buries his face in his crotch. He looks up and wonders, "How long are you going to tease me, lover?"

Neal smiles and pulls back. "Oh, I think maybe we should take our time. I've been waiting for you for hours, after all."

Peter moans, "Oh, you are a tease. Come back and sit on my lap again." When he does, Peter gives him a long luxurious kiss, running his hands all over Neal's body. Neal responds with passion and they slowly slide to the floor. Peter pins Neal down and presses more aggressive kisses on him. He takes Neal's hand and places it on his cock which feels like it is trying to rip his pants to get free.

Neal bites Peter's neck as he fondles his massive erection. He wraps a leg around Peter and presses tightly against him. Peter springs up to his feet and offers Neal a hand. He urges hoarsely, "Come on. We're not doing this here on the floor. Come upstairs with me."

They bounce up the stairs entwined together, nipping and petting as they go. When they reach Neal's room, Peter holds Neal away from him so he can look him over from head to toes. His face reflects his appreciation and Neal is gratified. Neal teases seductively, "So, do you want to see what's under my gown?"

"I think I know what's under there," Peter replies as lifts the hem of the gown and pulls it up over Neal's head. He gasps when he sees the black satin lingerie and then laughs with delight. "I take it back. I had no idea!"

Neal inquires shyly, "Do you think it's sexy?" Peter wraps him in a strong embrace and mumbles into his neck, "So sexy. So very sexy. You are so sexy, lover."

Neal responds by loosening Peter's belt and unbuttoning his shirt. He comments, "You still have too many clothes on."

Peter lets Neal strip him down to his boxers and then pushes him onto the bed and attacks him. He runs his hands down the silky tee and plays with the slender straps. He teases the bikini pants down to pop out Neal's bulging cock. He kisses him like he will never let him go and groans, "Oh, my pretty sexy Neal. My lover. I want to fuck you so much."

Neal giggles with delight and pulls back to look at Peter's face before kissing him some more. He wraps his legs around Peter's waist so their cocks are pressed deliciously together. Peter reaches over and gets some lube and a condom out of the bedside drawer. He pulls down Neal's little panties and struggles out of his own boxers.

Peter continues to use one hand to feel Neal's body through the silky top and the other to press lube into his asshole and tease him open. Neal surrenders completely to Peter's touch and moans softly. Neal scrunches down so he can suck Peter's nipples. Peter gasps and pulls him back up so he can align himself to press inside.

They lie together breathlessly for a moment and gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. Peter begins fucking, slowly at first, and then with insistent urgency. He wishes he could do this for hours and tries to make it last as long as he can, but Neal is kissing and biting and sucking his neck and pulling his ass down so they fit even tighter together.

Neal writhes beneath him and Peter stretches his hands up under the satiny material and massages Neal's nipples. Neal cries out and Peter feels his hot sticky semen spurt out between them. He thrusts into Neal as deeply as he can get a few more times and then explodes into an intensely satisfying orgasm. 

They both go limp and Neal makes a low humming noise against Peter's skin. Peter finally rolls to the side and carefully withdraws his cock. Neal gives a little groan and presses himself tight against Peter, reluctant to separate. Peter pets Neal's unruly hair and kisses his face to soothe him. They nestle comfortably together and relax.

Peter strokes Neal's back lightly and asks, "Neal, why did you dress up as a woman tonight?"

Neal yawns and closes his eyes as he relaxes into Peter's loving arms again. He mumbles sleepily, "Just wanted to see how it feels."

"How did it feel?" Peter pursues curiously. Neal shrugs, "I don't know. Good, I guess."

Peter wants to ask more questions, but Neal is limp in his arms and he realizes any further conversation is going to have to wait for another time when they are both awake.

When Elizabeth gets home very late, she notices the stockings and garter belt on the living room floor and chuckles to herself. She takes off her shoes and creeps silently up the stairs. The door to Neal's bedroom is open so she takes a peek inside. Her hand flies to cover her mouth as she takes in sight of Peter's clothing and Neal's nightgown and panties strewn about.

Her other hand involuntary presses against her crotch as she watches her husband holding his lover with the black satiny top still pushed up around his chest. Elizabeth smiles and goes into her own room to indulge her own fantasies of what occurred while she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Neal, Peter and Elizabeth are characters that were created by Jeff Eastin for the White Collar series on USA TV.


End file.
